


Werewolf McWerewolf

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romantic Friendship, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin has a *very* subtle name, huh? And his friends totally don’t make fun of it either.Oneshot/drabble





	Werewolf McWerewolf

“Werewolf McWerewolf Jr.” James Potter said slowly with a little smirk. Sirius caught on immediately. 

“Son of Werewolf McWerewolf Sr.” 

“Bitten by,” James paused for just a second to think about what to say. “Norse-myth-wolf-type-of-wolf the Werewolf.”

Sirius smirked. “We missing any?”

They turned to look at Remus. He was not amused to say the least. 

With a sigh, Remus spoke then. “... I mean my mother’s maiden name was Howell.”

“All hail Moony the living coincidence!” James cackled. 

Remus just sighed. It wasn’t like he could deny it either. 


End file.
